Security
by A Grub
Summary: Mahora Academy gets new security gaurds... MALE security gaurds... how will this turn out? WHO KNOWS I do SO READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: _Alright I know what you may be thinking "Oh no another FEAR/Negima crossover he's gonna give up on!" WELL YOU'RE WRONG! I've made it easier for my self by including ONLY the Replicas and not to many other FEAR elements. For this chapter I'm including information directly from FEAR 2__** (In Bold)**__ as well as information I've made up for the story (Italics). I have also edited some of the FEAR 2 info for the story._

A Good Buy

Opening the office door, Takahata stepped into the Deans office with the files on military security he requested. Both of them knew that human security would be ineffective against magical foes, but they needed the security due to the increase of crime that was rocking Mahora.

"Ah, Professor Takahata! Did you bring the papers I asked for?" The Dean said in a cheery voice.

Returning the smile, Takahata replied: "Of course sir, they're right here."

Putting the papers on his desk, Takahata turned and exited the room to let the Dean review what he found.

Opening the folder, the Dean shuffled through the various brochures and advertisements of soldiers for hire until he found one that interested him.

"The Replica Soldier… Interesting!" Opening the brochure, he began to read.

**The Replica Soldier is the ultimate warrior: Incredibly fast, incomparably strong**, **impeccably trained, and utterly devoid of conscience (**_although there is now a procedure where the Replica can be given personality for private businesses!). _**No history, no hang-ups, and no purpose but to serve. Unquestioning loyalty and unshakable discipline at standard PMC prices.**

"Clones?" the Dean wondered aloud "Hm… well I'm interested! What else is there?"

Looking into the folder, he found another brochure directly where the first one had been. As he opened it, he thought to himself "How predictable, Takahata always was organized."

**Replica Soldiers are engineered, programmed, and trained in several distinct specializations.**

**The Ground Combat Program includes regular infantry, heavy weapons, and sniper training and emphasizes small unit tactics, hostage rescue, and search and destroy operations.**

**The reconnaissance program produces infiltration and assassination specialists.**

**The Mechanized Combat Program produces a range of Powered Armor specialist.**

"Maybe a little over qualified, but I LIKE IT!" the Dean exclaimed while turning to his phone. As he dialed in the number, he opened the last brochure for the Replicas.

_While the Replicas have always been cloned from one gene donor, we have recently started to use other donors for genetic diversity. While this is different than our previous Replica variants, we can guarantee that they will be the same as any other._

Finally someone picked up the phone.

"Hello operator! Send 200 Replica security guards to Mahora Academy right away!"

He paused as the operator spoke.

"That's right, I want 200 Replicas with the best weapons you have, and price is no object! Oh, and they need personalities to! "

He paused again.

"WAIT HOW MUCH!?... Do you accept credit cards?"


	2. The New Guys

Introduction

"Hey Kazumi!" Asuna yelled to her from her seat in the class.

"Yea, what's up?" Kazumi replied, sounding kind of annoyed.

"What's the deal about this rumor I keep hearing about some kind of new campus security?" Asuna continued.

"Yea I heard that too!" Haruna chimed in.

Sighing, Kazumi responded: "Well I've heard the rumor too, but something like this isn't easy to investigate, even for me."

Disappointed, Haruna continued "Aw, c'mon Kazumi! You usually have dirt on everything but not this!? What the hell-!?"

"Rise!" Ayaka interrupted as Negi entered the room.

The class stood.

Ayaka continued "Bow! Seats!" as usual the class obeyed and took their seats.

"Good morning class!" Negi said in a cheery voice.

"Good morning Sensei!" The class said in unison.

Clearing his throat, Negi began: "Now I'm sure most of you have heard rumors about the new security, and I've been told that I'm allowed to tell you!" he finished his sentence with a smile.

"FINALLY!!" the whole class yelled.

"Calm down girls!" Negi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Now I've gotten three volunteers from security dressed in the three different types of armor they wear so you know what they look like."

As if on cue, the door to the classroom opened and three intimidating figures stepped inside.

One wasn't wearing armor at all, but instead what appeared to be light clothing. This guard was wearing what looked like grey sweat pants and a hooded sweat-shirt. His face was covered by a mouth-less ski mask and his eyes were covered by a red visor. His left shoulder had the number "0007" stitched on it.

The next was wearing light armor; he was dressed in digital camouflage and was wearing a helmet. His chest was protected by a green Kevlar vest and he was wearing elbow and knee pads. His helmet covered his face, and his eyes were covered by an orange visor. His left shoulder was stitched "0038".

The last was probably the most intimidating. He was completely covered in _steel_ armor. The armor was bulky, but the guard seemed to be unencumbered by it. He was wearing a face plate that somewhat resembled a skull with glowing red eyes. His left shoulder had the numbers "0062" stitched on it.

Awestruck, the girls stared at their new protectors with fear… but that fear quickly turned into curiosity and they started asking questions.

38 stared at the room full of girls, somewhat surprised there wasn't a single ugly one in there. "Damn emotions" he said with his external microphones off. He was nervous.

"Don't worry!" 62 replied over the squad frequency "They're a bunch of girls! This will be the easiest job we've ever had."

Then 07 chimed in, his voice ragged and serious. "But that doesn't mean-"

Suddenly the whole room turned into an uproar, the girls were yelling questions and the professor was trying to calm them down. 38 turned his external speakers on, and said gently but loud enough for all to hear: "Girls! If you take your seats we will answer any questions you may have!"

Quickly being seated, a girl with thick glasses and pig tails raised her hand.

"Where are you guys from?" she asked.

38 quickly replied "We're from the United States of America. All of us are from the state of Rhode Island."

That wasn't the truth. But his programming told him to keep their facility secret.

Next, am attractive girl with long, blonde hair rose from her seat. "My name is Ayaka and as class representative I would like to know what qualifies you to protect my students and friends?"

Somewhat stunned by the formality, 38 was about to reply when 07 interrupted him. "Sir, we have a situation in sector 998." He said over the squad frequency (SF).

Nodding, 38 turned to the girls. "I'm sorry ladies" he said in a laid back tone "But we have matters that need tending to. We'll see you around!"

The entire class stood in an uproar, asking questions as the soldiers walked out. Mr. Springfield tried to calm them down, but even half way down the hall the girls cries were still assaulting 38's ears.


	3. What the?

What the…?

38 and the rest of his squad ran through the front door, meeting up with their squad technician, 0040. 40 was wearing the same orange-visor armor 38 was wearing. "What's the problem 40?" 38 asked, not waiting for 40 to catch up.

As they ran 40, 62, and 07 checked their SMG's, while 38 checked his auto-shotgun.

"Hostages at a mini-mart" 40 said smoothly "At least five hostages and six gunmen. We already have snipers at post, but we'll probably be the first squad there."

Turning a street corner, 38 could see the mini-mart; a van parked in the front. Stopping behind a parked car, 38 linked up with the snipers.

"This is 38 of squad eight," 38 stated calmly "we are on scene, and requesting a status report."

There was silence, but a few moment later a voice with a southern accent replied "This is 1-3-9 of squad twenty. We have a visual on one hostile armed with an AK-47. He has no hostage, but we haven't taken 'em out from fear of retaliation."

38 cursed, but was carefully analyzing the situation. Examining the mini-mart, 38 saw a ladder leading to the roof, as well as a side door. The only windows were at the front, but there could be a security system they could trip. Wait! 38 began to remember a similar situation in Tampa, Florida; a couple of goons took a bank hostage and… yea this plan could work. Speaking into his SF, 38 spoke to his squad: "Hey guys" he said slyly "do you remember Tampa…?"

"GET HER IN HERE!" Roland, ATC's president yelled into his speaker. Almost immediately, a young scientist walked into his office. Roland grumbled at the short, green eyed, brown haired girl and pulled out a cigar.

Personally, he didn't hate the girl. She was attractive, her straight brown hair went down to her shoulders, and her green eyes were full of life. But when someone loses a project… he loses a cool.

"Ms. Mordio." Roland said coolly, lighting his cigar.

Mordio stiffened up where she stood, and Roland continued:

"Do you know how much money we dumped into your project?"

He slammed his fist on his desk "500 MILLION DOLLARS! WASTED!"

He ran his hand through his balding hair, and continued calmly.

"Just recently we shipped two hundred replica soldiers to Mahora Academy in Japan. We believe your… Prototype" he said 'prototype' with disgust.

"…your 'prototype' snuck onto the shipping unit and stowed away to Japan. We're sending you and a strike team to get it back. We're also going to assign a couple of Replicas to aid you."

Taking a puff of his cigar, he noticed Mordio had barely even budged, and seemed like she wasn't disturbed by his rage.

Then she spoke, her voice soft but full of authority. "He is human you know." She said with some anger "He feels, he hates, he-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! JUST BRING HIM BACK!"

With that Ms. Mordio turned on a heel, and walked out.

"Ready?" 38 asked his squad as he bent over the steel trapdoor on the roof.

"Yea" 40 replied as he, 07, and 62 got ready to charge the door.

"Good" 38 replied. "Get ready" he said as pulled out a small caliber pistol.

"3" he broke the lock off the door.

"2" the squad turned and walked toward the door.

"1" the squad ran to the front, screaming their heads off.

The man with the AK turned, and as he did 139 blew his head off with a well placed sniper shot. The other five gunmen turned, shocked and not reacting fast, turned to see the soldiers charging. As they raised their weapons, 38 dropped through the roof an observed the scene. He smiled as he noticed all the gunmen weren't holding hostages, but instead the hostages were in a corner, cowering.

Now without having to worry about the civilians, 38 reached for his shotgun.

One of the gunmen turned, and said stupidly "What the…" but was cut short as 38 blew the mans head off. The last four turned, but 38 shot one square in the chest, blood spraying all over his body armor. One of the gunmen started firing at his squad, but was torn apart by the three SMG's combined firepower. The last gunmen tried to run, but 38 shot at the man, severely screwing up his leg.

The man fell, screaming in agony.

"Building clear." 38 said happily as he kicked the gun away from the fallen gunman. "Good job guys, score one for squad eight!"


	4. Freedom

Freedom

Assimilating Combat Cyborg-189 (ACC-189) crouched behind a stack of wood in the schools storage building. Scanning through his weapon database, he grabbed a metal pipe and a white, ghost like mass shrouded the pipe. Seconds later his right forearm had a thick, eight inch blade. Sticking his hand in a bucket of nuts and bolts he absorbed them too, keeping those in reserve.

His internal clock said it was 11:59 P.M. so most of the students would be asleep. It was time for him to move. Standing, he walked to the door and opened it, and was shot in the chest.

Colonel Zanex set his platoon of fifty of ATC's soldiers around the buildings front door. Each carried a silenced MP5 (they weren't using THEIR weapons because they couldn't be silenced), and aiming at the door. If their Intel was right, the prototype was inside. He was hoping to make this quick, and as he finished the thought, the door opened.

The 'cyborg' had a human shaped body, but it was set apart by it mail-box shaped head. The things body was made of a metal alloy Zanex knew nothing about; except that it was very resilient.

As soon as they had a clear shot, Zanex ordered his men to fire.

ACC rolled out of the way as the barrage of bullets continued, coming to a stop behind a delivery truck. He could hear the men cursing, and their footsteps moving to both sides of the truck. He stood still, and when two soldiers turned the corner and fired he jumped out of the way, causing them to kill each other.

_2_. He thought to himself. Landing on his feet, a group of three soldiers had rounded the truck and took aim. Point his left hand so his palm was facing them, he barely even thought about it and a barrage of super-heated nuts and bolts flew at the soldiers.

Despite the soldier's armor, the heat and the speed at which the 'ammo' was fired surpassed it, killing the soldiers instantly.

Before any more could come after him, ACC jumped on top of the delivery truck thinking: _"5." _As he landed more and more bullets impacted against him, only to be absorbed by the strange ghostly tendrils. ACC fired the bullets he absorbed into the crowd, and he saw eight more go down.

"_13"_

Not wanting to kill anymore, ACC jumped onto the face of a building, deploying small spike on the bottom of his foot to keep him attached. As he made his get away, he could here someone yell "Get the bodies!"

_Damned ATC. _He thought bitterly. _You won't take away my freedom._

Zanex walked into the Mahora science building, dressed in civilian clothes. Rita Mordio looked at him, and smiled at the fear in his eyes.

"How many men died today?" she asked almost cheerfully.

"Thirteen of my men died today Rita and you take it as a joke." The Colonel said, even though he himself didn't care about his troops.

"Well" Rita started, swirling a spoon in a cup of coffee. "I tried to warn you, but I remember you saying 'fuck your warning! My men can take that thing!'" she looked at him and smiled "did you say that or am I losing my head?"

_You're about to.... _the Colonel thought to himself.

Just then the door opened, and a small girl in a large lab coat entered. She was wearing thick glasses, and had her hair in pig tails.

"Great!" the Colonel yelled in exasperation "Another science bitch!"

The girl, Satomi, turned and replied "Don't be in a bad mood 'cuz your team got smoked."

The Colonel sighed and took a seat, running a hand through his graying hair and sneaking a look at Rita's perky breast. "Ok" he said, defeated. "Maybe I should have asked for details, that was my mistake."

Rita looked at him, his eyes to the ground. "Well since you admitted it… I'll be happy to tell you what you want to know, not that you'll ever be able to kill it."

"You should have seen it!" Kazumi yelled, her eyes full of excitement.

"There were at least fifty of those soldiers, and that thing had no trouble killing them off!"

38 scratched the back of his head, he had been designed to have the body, and when activated mentality, of a normal teenage boy; and having the attractive red head stand this close to him made him uncomfortable.

"Well" he said, being careful not to peak down her loose white T-shirt. "Do you have any evidence of what happened?"

The light in Kazumi's eyed dimmed a bit, but she still said excitedly "No, but the robot ran up the building! You can see where it ran up the building!"

38 looked at her, and even with his helmet/mask on she could tell he didn't believe her. "Alright" he said. "I'll have some guys check it out."

Kazumi looked at her computer (she had called SPECIFICALLY for 38, they were in her room and he was sitting in a chair while Kazumi sat across from him) and typed a few things in for her newsletter.

Taking the opportunity, 38 examined her slender body. She was wearing nothing but a long white T-shirt, and panties (which every once in a while 38 got a glimpse of). He could feel stirring in his pants, and he shifted uncomfortably, even though with all the armor there was no way she could see it.

Over the past month Kazumi had called him to her room at least once a day, sometimes to actually tell him something useful or to do something meaningless. And every time he came over she was wearing skimpy clothes (which she said she wore all the time, but 38 seriously doubted it).

Over the month though, he started feeling strange about Kazumi. He started looking forward to her calls, and started to like the meaningless task she would give him as long as it meant coming over.

Reaching for his helmet, he lifted it off his head, exposing scruffy white hair. Kazumi saw him do this, and she immediately stopped typing. He took off his visor to reveal large blue eyes, which were staring into hers. Taking his mask down, she saw he had a handsome face, a long scar running from the end of his right eye to his ear.

Suddenly his tough, soldier like appearance disappeared, and he became nervous. He was sweating a little too.

"Um Kazumi" he said just loud enough for her to hear. It wasn't against Regulations, but he knew it might be hard given what he was. "Um… are you doing anything Saturday?"


	5. Viral

(Don't worry I haven't given up on my ToV story. Just have a little writers block on that one.)

Viral

(Two Weeks Later)

Squad eight checked their weapons in the back of the APC as their Battalion Commander briefed them on the APC's large computer screen. Their Commander, 0200, had told them that their squad had been selected to hunt down a terrorist with a viral weapon. Their APC was heading for an abandoned dorm building the terrorist was believed to be at. 38 questioned the Commander how the terrorist had gotten past their now state-of-the-art security system, but 200 ignored the question.

As the computer screen went back into the ceiling, 62 turned to 38 and asked "Hey 38, how are things with Kazumi?"

38 smiled, and he replied "It's good man. Glad I have a reason to actually give two shits about this job now."

That made the squad laugh, seeing as Replicas _have_ to care about their jobs.

"So…" 38 started as he checked the sight on his HV Hammerhead "What's this nickname Kazumi's given you?"

38 stopped checking his Vollmer Auto-Shotgun, and looked at 62: "um… I have no idea what you're talking about!"

62 laughed, and said "Hey guys look! _Tyler's _embarrassed!"

"Shut up!" 38 yelled humorously, "She said she was tired of calling me a number!"

62 acted intimidated, "Ok, ok! Calm down… TYLER!" 38 shot 62 a glare that 62 could apparently feel through his mask, and he quickly looked down.

Their APC driver, 0089, yelled back "Here's your stop guys!" As the rear door opened, 38 and 62 were out first, crouching and observing the area; immediately after 07 and 40 stood over them.

The rear hatch to the APC closed, and 89 drove off. 38 looked at the large building, and said to his squad "Alright guys, it's gonna be CQB and there's probably a hundred rooms. Check your corners, and 07" 07 turned the safety off his ASP rifle "You cover the rear."

Entering the building, their mission began.

"Are you sure?" Takahata asked Negi.

Negi nodded with determination in his eyes. Takahata had tasked him with going after a man who had stolen a magical organism of which little was known. All they knew about the thief was that he was currently holed up in an abandoned dorm.

"We're pretty sure the thief can't use magic" Takahata said "but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful."

Again Negi nodded, his determination and fear mixing with each other.

"May Asuna come with me?" Negi asked after a few moments.

"Yes." Takahata replied with a smile.

Now much more comfortable with the situation, Negi hurried to his room to get his partner.

38 rolled to the left, barely dodging the rifle round. Dropping his shotgun he rushed toward his attacker, pushing the barrel into the air as it fired another round.

Punching the attacker in the stomach, he grabbed the barrel and yanked it as the attacker hit the ground. Throwing the rifle to the side, he aimed his pistol at the-… WOMAN!?

The girl reached for something, but he yelled "Freeze!"

She stopped, and looked at him with menacing eyes. "Who are you?" 38 asked calmly.

He let her stand, but he didn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a skin tight black jumpsuit, but he had seen her grab ammo from somewhere in the suit. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Someone hired for a job." She replied coldly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a hard roundhouse kick to his head. Dazed, he saw the girl run and jump out a window.

He was going to chase after her, but he stopped and said "Ah screw it."

Picking up his Vollmer, he radioed his team (they had split up to cover more ground) and told them he was still searching his floor. He opened a door to what seemed to be a large storage room, and he shouldered his shotgun. Entering cautiously, he noticed a 4X4 crate filled with scrap metal, which he searched and found nothing. Reaching a closet, he opened it quickly, and fired at a snarling demon with piercing yellow eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled out loud when he realized it was a cardboard cut-out. Slamming the door shut, he thought he heard boot-steps behind him. Turning, he saw a figure dart out of sight. Chasing after it, 38 didn't notice the 4X4 crate that had been turned over, its contents missing.

Chasing the figure up a flight of stairs, 38 fired over its head and the figure stopped. As the figure turned, 38 was shocked to see it was a Replica sniper. Lowering his Vollmer, he yelled "What's your Replica Number!?"

The sniper stared at him, but didn't reply. 38 approached him, and the sniper pulled out a needle filled with a red and black substance. Realizing the substance was the one his squad was tasked with retrieving, he asked "Where'd you get that!? Only my squad knew about this!" He aimed his Vollmer "More importantly why aren't you at you…"

He was cut off as the sniper charged at him with inhuman speed. 38 felt the needle enter his neck, and then the substance was pushed into him.

For some reason 38 didn't fight back, he stood there with the sniper holding his neck with one hand and the needle in the other. The sniper leaned in and whispered into 38's… Tyler's ear. "Become to kill…." Then the sniper went limp and slunk to the ground.

Tyler leaned down and picked up the needle. All of the poison was gone, injected into Tyler's body. But the strange thing was that Tyler actually felt stronger. Radioing his team, he started down the stairs when he saw a large red demon in the hall, its back to him.

Figuring 62 had found it and tried to scare him, Tyler walked toward it without flinching. But then he froze as he got closer. The demon was perfectly intact; there was no hole where Tyler had shot it. Tensing, he saw the demon turn, its dragon like head at an angle to look at Tyler without having to move its gorilla like body.

The demon was built like a refrigerator; it was about nine feet tall, it had to bend down to be in the hall, and its body was three feet wide and made of muscle.

It screeched and Tyler fired at it, he tried to call for help but his radio was down. The sound of the shotgun set the thing off, and it charged at Tyler.

Ok guys that's that chapter! Review please, they make me feel good about my self (even if they're pointing out flaws in my story) and keep me going!


End file.
